


Convenience

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Desire, Developing Relationship, Drinking, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Time, Lust, Sex, Trust, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Madi decides to take advantage of the opportunity presented by the pirates joining the camp. She chooses John Silver.





	Convenience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for BS Rarepair Week 2019

Madi turned to look at Silver while he sleeps. It was moments like this that she doesn’t know what to make of him. He’s a different man when he sleeps.

She turned back to look at the sky through the open window. It seemed so wide and dark tonight, bigger than before. She lifted her arms above her head and exhaled. She felt alive in a new way. She felt like the world had expanded. She felt a little like a secret had been kept from her that she should have known before, but now she did.

She had wanted to take a lover for some time. There were no good opportunities on the island. The men in the camp would have come willingly to bed with her, she knew that. But as for whether it was out of desire, or deference to her position, that she would not have known. Not for certain. And she wanted a man who wanted her in return. Nothing else would suffice.

The first glimpse of the pirate’s blue eyes had struck her, but she couldn’t lie with him simply because of his eyes.

No, it took more. It took time. Time for him to reveal himself, to show the vulnerability that he wouldn’t show to others. How his reputation mattered to him. All of these things were necessary before she would ask him.

* * *

At first Silver couldn’t believe she meant it. “You want…” He looked perplexed. “Why?” He said at last.

“Why would I take you for my lover?”

“Yes.” Silver said. “That.”

Would he be offended if she told him the truth? It wasn’t the only choice. She could pretend otherwise. She could lie, but that was not her way.

“Because it is convenient.” Madi said at last.

“Convenient.” Silver repeated, his eyebrows raised.

“You are not one of the men of my village, you would be here with me because you wished it and not simply because I required it, and you will not be on the island long regardless.”

“That does sound convenient.” Silver admitted. Was there respect in his eyes along with surprise? She wasn’t sure.

“I do not mean offense.” Madi said after a moment.

“No, there’s no offense.” Silver said. He looked at her with guileless eyes. “I would like that. To be your lover.”

Madi was slightly startled at his words. She hadn’t truly been prepared for him to say yes.

“When do you want?” Silver said.

“Come to my room, tonight. After it’s dark.”

* * *

She bathed beforehand, not sure if it was required or needed, but she wanted the ceremony of it. She was choosing this, she wanted this, she wanted him.

She wanted him.

She hadn’t really said that to him, Madi realized. She had simply laid it out as a reasonable plan of convenience and nothing more.

* * *

Silver appeared shortly after it had grown dark. His hair was neatly drawn back in a queue. He looked unsettled somehow, as though this were a dream and he would wake from it.

“Please.” Madi invited him in.

The lanterns burned. The shades had been lowered to give them privacy, but the breeze still whispered through them. Madi felt a bead of sweat gather in her navel.

“I…” She started and then Silver spoke.

“I brought this.” He offered a bottle. “It will help…help us relax, I mean.”

Madi considered whether she should be offended and then decided she didn’t care. She wanted to relax, she wanted this, even if she wasn’t sure how it was supposed to go.

She reached for the bottle and took a sip. It was wine, not rum as she had thought and she coughed at first, at the taste.

“Here.” Silver reached for it. “Slower.”

“I know how to take a drink.” Madi said.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right.” She looked at him. “Tell me, do you want to do this?”

Belatedly she realized he too could have thought himself unable to refuse, not wanting to offend or insult the daughter of the queen. Not when the pirate crew’s relationship with the camp was still so precarious.

Silver gazed at her. “Do you want the truth?”

“Of course.” Madi gripped the bottle a little tightly.

“Rationally, it is a matter of convenience. As you said, I won’t be on the island long. And it serves my crew’s purpose to ingratiate myself with the queen’s daughter.”

At least they were on the same page. Madi managed to hold back her smile.

“And all of that is true.” Silver said. “It would be pointless to deny that. but also there is the simple fact that I find you…”

“What?” Madi asked when he had paused a little too long.

“Fascinating.” Silver murmured. His gaze was very intent upon her face. “And beautiful, but I suppose you have been told that many times before.”

“Yes.” Madi said. She took another sip of wine before offering it back to him. “So you do want this?”

“Yes.” Silver said. He took another sip and set the bottle down. “I want you.”

Madi held out her hand to him. He took it and she led him over to her bed. There, in the lantern-light, she slowly undressed. Silver removed his clothes as well, and she understood again, the tentative trust he was putting in her, letting her see him like this.

She placed a palm on his chest, looked up into his eyes. “Now…kiss me.”

Silver’s hands settled on her hips, pulling her closer. She felt the brush of his cock on her thigh as his mouth met hers, and felt a smile forming there.

* * *

Madi shuddered, leaning back as Silver kissed her breasts. She would remember this, the swell of the ocean close by, the shine of the star through the window, the chilly air on her back. The way Silver leaned into her. The way his breath was sweet on her skin.

She loved the feel of him inside her. The first time had hurt and then he had moved again, and she had moved with him, and there was no way to explain to herself how _right_ that felt. She wrapped her leg around his hip and drew him deeper inside herself, breathing in the night as she did.

“I want you,” she whispered to his skin, to the night. “I want you.”

* * *

In the morning they would talk and Silver would say they probably shouldn’t do this again, and Madi would agree. It was reasonable after all. She had gotten what she wanted; she didn’t need more.

But the morning after that when they happened to meet by the cove and Silver looked at her, she couldn’t deny the shiver of lust running between her breasts, slippery and hot. This was something she would risk again. Sometimes, she decided, it was all right that she wanted more than convenience. It was simply enough that she wanted him.


End file.
